Generally, slide rail assemblies are used with drawers and the like. Such a slide rail assembly typically includes a first rail, a second rail longitudinally displaceable relative to the first rail, and a running carriage mounted between the first rail and the second rail. The running carriage serves to carry the second rail and facilitate displacement of the second rail relative to the first rail. When the second rail is displaced relative to the first rail, the running carriage is moved relative to the second rail in a differential manner; that is to say, the distance by which the running carriage is displaced is a specific proportion of the distance by which the second rail is displaced. However, precise differential movement is not always guaranteed. Errors may occur in differential movement of the running carriage relative to the second rail.
The specification and drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,115 B2, for example, disclose a pull-out guide assembly for drawers, wherein the pull-out guide assembly includes a support rail (1), a pull-out rail (2), and a running carriage (3) movably mounted between the support rail (1) and the pull-out rail (2). The running carriage (3) can be differentially moved relative to the pull-out rail (2) between a front end position and a rear end position. Also, the running carriage (3) is mounted with a stop device for correcting errors in differential movement of the running carriage (3) relative to the rails. The disclosure of the afore-cited patent is incorporated herein by reference.